lego_worldsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dungeon
Dungeon is a rare feature of various Biomes in LEGO Worlds. Dungeons are organized (though randomly generated) caverns and tunnels, starting from a large castle-like entrance and leading deep underground. A Dungeon is present in the world when indicated by the second icon on the Map (a grey gate entrance), as well as a red dot and beam of light in the world. Dungeons do not appear in every biome, though they do appear in many. There are different styles of dungeon as well, and each biome will only have one style of dungeon. Underwater biomes and the Moon are guaranteed not to have Dungeons. Dungeon entrances are marked with large constructions: old castle ruins, evil palaces, etc. Once inside, look for a way down. Avoid traps, slay monsters and collect treasure! It is worth noting that the traps cannot be removed with the Discovery Tool, but instead, must be avoided defeated through more mundane means (or more creative means). There are many Stud Chests (of all three tiers) scattered throughout each Dungeon. Look high, look low, look medium! Some may even be protected by traps or hidden in walls! There are also two very important Treasure Chests in each Dungeon: The first is a Key Chest, which contains a single Golden Key used to open the second Treasure Chest, which will contain a special Item only found in Dungeons. Medieval Dungeon The Medieval Dungeon is found in Fantasy Forest, Perilous Peaks, Watchful Wilderness and Whispering Woodland. The Dungeon is topped by a grey stone castle, with arrow turrets mounted on the parapets. Several Stud Chests can be found in this upper area, including two gold ones on the top of the castle. The actual entrance to the Dungeon is around back, through an archway and onto a stairwell leading downwards. The walls of this Dungeon are primary grey stone, and the large stone archways are often topped by glowing orange shapes. Fire traps, saw-blade traps and skeletons abound, but there is much treasure to be had, as well, in the form of many Stud Chests and the two all-important Treasure Chests. Notable areas * Trapped hallways - fire traps, spike traps lots-o-traps. * Treasure Rooms - lots of gold Stud Chests, surrounded by fire traps. * Lava pools - usually have a way around the edge. * Look for cracks in the walls at the corners of corridors, with a light shining through - there's a Stud Chest and some Treasure inside! A decent weapon can reach them without even needing to break the wall! * Dynamite boxes signify an area that can be blown through to reach another new section of the Dungeon. Just be careful to blow it from a distance! * Extra tall rooms often have columns with an extra Stud Chest, or even two Gold Stud Chests surrounded by traps! Characters: * Skeleton Creatures: None at this time. Vehicles: No vehicles spawn in Dungeons. Objects: * Fire Trap 1 - 2,000 * Fire Trap 1 (Offset) - 2,000 * Bonfire - $10,000 * Skull * Bone Ornament * Hanging Web * Wall Web * Small Wall Torch * Torch Pole * Skeleton Bones * Old Skeleton * Skeleton Spawner - 10,000 * Desert Grass 2 * Bush 5 Sandstone Maze The Sandstone Maze starts with a large, evil-looking castle entrance that immediately leads downwards into caverns full of skeletons and giant trolls. Upstairs in this palace (accessible from a hole in the roof in the rear) are a few Stud Chests and some piles of Treasure. Down below in the catacombs, the walls are reddish, and fire traps, spike traps and pools of lava abound. This style of Dungeon is found in Dusty Dunes, Fearsome Frontier and the Playful Prairie. Notable areas * Trapped hallways - fire traps, spike traps lots-o-traps. * Treasure Rooms - lots of gold Stud Chests, surrounded by fire traps. * Lava jumping puzzles - pools of lava with safe landing spots in the middle to hop across with. * Extra tall rooms often have columns with an extra Stud Chest, or even two Gold Stud Chests surrounded by traps! Characters: * Skeleton * Mummy * Giant Troll Creatures: No creatures are known to natively spawn in Dungeons, however, Dark Red Scorpions have been seen in the Sandstone Maze. Vehicles: No vehicles spawn in Dungeons. Objects: All are 250 studs to unlock unless noted otherwise. * Palace Windows - 1,000 Studs * Palace Door - 1,000 Studs * Fire Trap 1 - 2,000 * Fire Trap 1 (Offset) - 2,000 * Large Spinning Flame Trap 1 - 2,000 * Large Spinning Flame Trap 2 - 2,000 * Tall Spinning Flame Trap 1 - 2,000 * Tall Spinning Flame Trap 2 - 2,000 * Spike Trap 3 - 2,000 * Spike Trap 3 (Offset) - 2,000 * Bonfire - $10,000 * Skull * Bone Ornament * Hanging Web * Wall Web * Small Wall Torch * Torch Pole * Skeleton Bones * Old Skeleton * Skeleton Spawner - 10,000 * Desert Grass 2 * Bush 5 Dungeon_at_Night.jpg|Sandstone Dungeon at night Sandstone_Maze_Entrance_2.jpg|Another view of the Sandstone Maze entrance Sandstone_Maze_-_Chest_on_Trap.jpg|Chest sitting on a trap in the Sandstone Maze. Sandstone_Maze_-_Treasure.jpg|Treasure at the end of the Sandstone Maze Useful Galactic Coordinates: * A rare "High-Altitude" Medieval Dungeon in the Perilous Peaks biome: Virgo-Chiu-974 zone F Gallery Weird_Eyes.jpeg|Weird Eyes in the Medieval Dungeon. Golden_Key.jpg|Finding the Golden Key in a Medieval Dungeon. Trapped_Hall.jpeg|Trapped hall in a medieval Dungeon. Category:Index